vampire eds
by constinet gr
Summary: vampires attack


After ed edd n eddys big picture show the eds became friends with the kids jonny2x4 and plank became the gourd and a series of events happind but they decided to return to being captain melon head and splinter the wonder Eds and The kids were sitting on the corner it was october 24th the kids and the eds were talking about what they were gonna be for halloween ",this is gonna be the best mother fucking hallowean ever said eddy imma be elvis again",."i will be a mole mutnat of goodness screamed ed"."you need a fucking brain lumy said eddy" tackleing ed the two wrestled each other."This gonna be the best dame hallowen ever said kevin"."Yeh said nazz" dont be a fucking bacteria whatever the fuck that was thing again said eddy" ."you mean the the bo bonic plauge eddy said edd".Thats when a van pulled up weve got new nebrighoos the moore the marrior said nazz yo lets go introduce ourselfs "i m going to said jimmy" the moving van pulled in to the new house if only the kids and da eds new what was gonna happin.

The Eds and The Kids arrivied at the van out stepped a tall man about 6-4 he was very pale near him was his wife she was skinny and similiar to her husband four kids stepped out of the van one kid was the eds age he was pale and skinny the other two kids were twins they looked about the eds age one boy and one girl than there was a little girl she was pale and held a doll."plank says he's creeped out at these new neighbors said jonny"."i agree with the lump of termit whisperd eddy" "now now lets be politie said edd"."Hello my name is edd but with two d,s edd said to the tall man its a pleasure to meet you these are my friends eddy and ed eddy had on a normal stare and ed stood there looking freaked out" "welcome to the neighbrhood said nazz my name s nazz"."Yo the names Kevin"."Rolf is baffled buy your akwardness new neighbors for rolf is not from this land ether".The tall pale man called his family over hello he rasped in a thick forign accsent my name is Vladimir Dracula you can call me the count this is my wife Nadezhda Dracula and this is my son nicolae and this is my daughter yeforsinia and my son and daughter who are twins nikita and razul."Welcome to the neighbrhood said edd me and my parints will proabley stop by tonight if thats okay".Thats when the count left moving fast only the twins and Nicoale and yefrosinia stood there "my names jimmy would you like to come over and play at my house said jimmy to yefrosinia"she gave a nod "ill come to said sarah"."Stay away from my baby sister you vampire from the grave yelled ed"."that is not very appropriate ed said edd"sarah tackled ed and stared punching him ed yelled save your self with eddy laughing."yo dude the names kevin wanna come over to my place and chill out said kevin"rolf will come to said rolf "zes yu k said Nicolae"Nicolae kevin and rolf walked off "hey wait up for me and ed said eddy"wait up dudes said nazz hey she said to nikita my names nazz wanna come over to my house" sure said nikita."How about we all have a party welcoming the new neighbors said nazz "."Yeh said kevin"."ill be sure to tell our parints to come over said nicolae i have to go".

Out of all of the new family no one was that friendley they were all pale and slep in they were never seen during the day for the first two had invited razul over to his house."welcome to my humble home for i am rolf son of a shepared said rolf" "my namz is razul i am from romania i am vary foreighn said razul" "rolf is from another country to rolf is from the old country said rolf rolf is from the distiant meadows".That night edds parints invited the new family to there house and every kid in the cul da sac came and there parints exsept for jonny2x4 and ed the count left earley and most of his family did yefrosinia stayed but something weird happind."dude is that punch said kevin to yeforsinia who was drinking something red it looks like blood" yeforsinia didnt say enything.

After the party Edd and Eddy went to Eds house ed was in his bed reading a comic."save yourselfs the new family is a vampire family screamed ed"."hey ed get a fucking brain said eddy" "oh come now ed vampires said edd" "they are vampire double d they are pale for the past two days theve only came out at night they are evil vampires from beyond yestrday i brough garlic near the twins and they hissed at me said ed ed had tied a garlic necklece to his neck and had a cross in his pocket and a vase of holy water and a stake people will die said ed".before eddy and edd could say enything ed told tham to leave ed kept looking through the comic book and when he got to page 18 he saw something scarey as hell on page 5 were two vampire twins with blood streaming from there mouth and a vampire boy the eds age and a mother a vampire and the scareyist sight of all the father the count next to him was yeforsinia ed put on his garlic neckless he put garlic in his samwhich and he put a cross in his pocket and he had a stake."Vampires from beyond if you attack you will pay yelled ed"

Every thing was going well for the man him and his wife were settling down in peach creek it seemed like a nice town it semmed good the man lit a cigar and chomped on it taking a puff out of his cigar he sat down dame he thought to himself as the rain hit his when 6 figures approched him surronding him the man paused "hey bradey bunch fuck off" wait a minute hed seen these people before they were the new family there was vladimir the count nicolae yefrosinia nadezhda razul time to die said the count biteing the man in the face tearing of his skin the man screamed every one in the vampire family dove in biteing him in the face sucking his blood tearing of his skin the vampires stood there and feed ripping out the mans guts and laughing.

This was my first chapter i hope you liked it a family of killer vampires moves in and only ed nos who they really are wow it looks like now its good to be a horrier fan more to come later. 


End file.
